Angel
by TheLastNeko
Summary: Theres many secrets in the sohma family, when a girl named Laurie gets mixed up in everything things start to happen. After one animal of the zodiacs death another must be born, and because of one mistake, laurie ends up pregnant.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own fruits basket. If I did.. I'd be rich.. and I'm not.

Laurie stared out the window from her seat in class, she doodled on a sheet of paper on her desk listening as the teacher rambled on. Her best friend, Angel sat across from her, she had her nose buried in a manga that laurie knew nothing about. Laurie watched Angel brush a strand of silver hair from her face as she read intently.

Angel's name was Angel Sohma, she was a girl about 17 years old, she had naturaly silver hair that flowed down her back. Her eyes were the same silver with a light blue hue, they shined brightly as she read. Laurie was her best friend and vice-versa, Laurie moved from America when she began jr high, she had black hair that was tied in a high pony tail that ended at her shoulder blades and curled at the ends. Her eyes were wide, proving her american heritage, they were a bight blue with orange surrounding the pupil, both of the girls were very attractive.

The bell rang loudly in the classroom, some students rushing out as fast as possible, and those 'exceptional' few that stayed to coo over wonderful "prince Yuki". Both the girls rolled their eyes, annoyed by the squeals of all the fangirls of the prince yuki fanclub that got on Laurie and Angel's nerves. Yuki Sohma was Angel's half brother, they shared the same father, Angel, being the only normal child, other than her two half brothers she was an only child. Kyo Sohma, Angels cousin sat at the end of the crowd, twiching slightly in anger. Angel was related to the "prince" but prefered to keep her last name under wraps except to her friends, she didn't need a hundred Yuki fangirls sqealing all over her for his information.

Laurie stared at Kyo, and blushed slightly, she had never talked to him, it was a known fact that he didn't like to be social. She looked from a distance and caught a glare from Angel. "Laurie He's no good, stop obsessing." She said "besides... he's into honda"

Laurie's eyes lowered " I know" Tohru honda walked by after collecting her stuff and was followed by both sohma boys. Tohru was a cheery girl that was in their class, she was followed by quite an eclectic group of people, she was always happy, and it was rumor that both Yuki and Kyo had a thing for her.

Laurie reached in her bag and pulled out a stick of gum, tossing in to her mouth non-chalantly. and looking back at Amber. " Lets get outta here" She threw her bag over her shoulder and began to leave.

The girls showed up at Laurie's house, looking inside to see if anyone was there. Her brother wouldn't be home for another hour or so and her parents wouldn't be home til six, they had the whole house to themselves, this was normal. Laurie's family had practically adopted Angel after her dad died. Angel had never met her real mom, just the fake one that was the mother to her two half brothers. Her father took care of her, along with her step mom. After her dad died, her stepmom tried to take care of her, after evrything she came to stay in Lauries house.

They rushed in and began to set up their area, Amber set up Lauries laptop while Laurie ran to the fridge to get some snacks. She watched Angel type away at the keyboard, no doubt she was writing another fanfiction for some Anime that Laurie had no clue about, the dark haired girl wondered off to her own little world..

"Angel's beatiful isn't she?" Laurie said in her mind, watching her best friend type away on the computer, you could see how she and the prince looked alike, with that silver hair and beautiful eyes "How does she not have guys swarming around her?"

Laurie thought about the light haired beauty for a second, It was seen, how everyone thought her and Angel were lovers, she thought Angel was beautiful, and made her point about that often, and they often said things and did things that made people believe they were together.. they refused to tell anyone if all the rumors were true. She knew almost everything about Angel but somehow Angel still had one secret that she would never tell Laurie, Laurie asked everyday "When are you gonna tell me?" and Angel always replyed "soon".

Laurie sighed and backed away from that subject and decided to just fantasize about a orange haired boy from class,

"kyo is handsom isn't he?" Laurie sighed outloud.

"I thought I told you to stop with him Laurie" Amber said, looking from the computer screen and at her friend.

"I-I know Angel" Lauries eyes lowered to the half eaten hunnybun in her hand, she nibbled at it a bit and looked back at her silver haired companion

"when are you gonna tell me Angel?"

"Soon" She replied not looking from the computer, Laurie lowered her eyes again, placing the hunnybun on the counter. Angel looked at her best friend thoughtfully

"I promise I'll tell you someday Laurie" She smiled, making Laurie smile back

Thank you for reading please review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I dont own fruits basket (I want to but I don't)

--------------

"Angel" Laurie screamed through a thick fog of sleep "we gotta get ready for school". Laurie ran around the room collecting all her school stuff and shoving her tiny body into her school uniform. Angel awoke and got dressed slowly, laughing at Lauren who was falling and tripping over the mess in her room. Her face connected with the floor continuously, but she always got up and continued to run around frantically. "READY!" she smiled a huge toothy smile, and she looked ready to go.. then ago so did Angel and she didn't have to move as much.

"Come on" Angel laughed as she grabbed her friend and began walking.

Laurie and Angel walked down the street towards the school, there was no doubt they would be late so they just waddled to school slowly.. after all, if they were getting detention they were gonna make it for something worthwhile.

"Angel look!" Laurie screamed hearts in her eyes "There's a kitty" Laurie pointed towards an orange tomcat.

"Have you ever seen a kitty with such beautiful fur" She said.

"laurie.. I wouldn't go near that cat" Angel said, holding her friend by the collar to stop her from getting to the cat.

"hmph" Laurie said, frowning. They walked away, Laurie watched the cat stare at her as she walked down the street.

They arrived at school, late of course and got yelled at. They were used to it.. they started to wonder why they still bothered or why they themselves didn't try to come to school on time. "We should just take the bus tomarrow" Laurie said looking at her friend as they walked in the hallway "Do we have enough money for that?"

Amber reached in her pocket "If we dont take the bus home today then yeah" Amber said looking at Laurie. Laurie's shoulders slumped when she thought of it, but after weighing all the possibilities she looked at her friend defeatedly and said yes.

Tohru Honda walked by, being followed by not only by her two friends but 3 Yuki fangirls taunting after her like she was the most awful person ever. Laurie glared at them along with Angel, all the Yuki fanclub girls got on everyones nerves and ever since Honda has hung out with the prince they circle around her like buzzards.. it made you wanna punch one in the face.

Tohru was a nice girl, she seemed really pure and sweet making girls like Angel and Laurie look just not as good. Laurie admired her from a distance.

"Where's Kyo today?" Laurie asked Angel, not truely expecting her to answer.

"I don't know" Angel said. "We better get to class"

Laurie and Angel walked together into a room full of sudents their age fighting, talking, and messing around Laurie and Angel took their positions in the classroom and began their daily rituals.

After school Laurie and Angel dragged themselves home, Laurie closed her eyes as she walked down the street, stopping to open them.

"Angel? Theres that cat again" sure enough, there was a handsom orange cat sitting on the side walk. It hissed at Laurie but she dissmissed it. She knelt down and pet it lightly on the head, the cat purred unconciously. "You're a handsom kitty aren't you" She said picking him up, still petting him, he hissed when she held him but she was too tired to care at the moment. Angel watched her friend, a worried look traced her silver eyes.

Laurie put the cat down and closed her eyes again, she heard a slight bang and she passed out to the ground, opening her eyes just a second to see Angel and a new face looking at her, it was Kyo..

Laurie passed out on the sidewalk that day and awoke on her couch in the livingroom.

--------------

I promise it gets more interesting please keep reading..I'll update

please review


	3. Chapter 3

Laurie- I hate the disclaimer sigh

I don't own fruits basket, I am making no prophet from this story, its just out of my own bordom.

--------

_"Angel? Theres that cat again" sure enough, there was a handsom orange cat sitting on the side walk. It hissed at Laurie but she dissmissed it. She knelt down and pet it lightly on the head, the cat purred unconciously. "You're a handsom kitty aren't you" She said picking him up, still petting him, he hissed when she held him but she was too tired to care at the moment. Angel watched her friend, a worried look traced her silver eyes._

_Laurie put the cat down and closed her eyes again, she heard a slight bang and she passed out to the ground, opening her eyes just a second to see Angel and a new face looking at her, it was Kyo.._

_Laurie passed out on the sidewalk that day and awoke on her couch in the livingroom._

-------

"What happened Angel?" Laurie snapped up quickly "What happened?" Laurie touched her head, she felt a wet bandage wrapped around as she pushed harder she felt a throbbing pain in her head.

"You passed out Laurie" Angel said knealing down and looking at her best friend. "You fell on the sidewalk and injured yourself.. its nothing.. you were just tired and fainted, thats all." Angel threw her arms around laurie and clenched, closing her eyes. " I was worried about you" Angel sqeazed harder, Laurie wrapped her arms around Angel tightly.

"Angel?" Laurie asked "Is something the matter?"

"Somethings wrong Laurie" Angel said, tears in her eyes.

"What?" Laurie said frightenly She feared that Angel meant that something else had happened to her while she was passed out

"there's just something I need to tell you.." Angel started "Its something very important"

Laurie looked at her friend.

"I'm supposed to change into a- there was a fluke in the curse and- I'm not sure whats wrong" Angel stumbled on her words painfully.

"Angel, I don't understand" Laurie said to her friend.

"I'm supposed to change! I'm supposed to turn into an animal!"

"What Animal" Laurie said grabbing onto her friend.. she was now throughly confused. "Angel? how would you turn into an animal? Are you okay?"

"My family has a curse.. Some of them turn into members of the zodiac, so do I"

Laurie looked at the ground putting it all together "What animal do you turn into?" Laurie said, a lump forming in her throat.

"All of them" Angel said backing away from Lauren. "But for some reason.. I haven't been able to change... something is wrong with the curse"

---

sorry.. short chappie.

the next one is gonna be longer, just enjoy the short ones while you can.

please review


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the last chapter.. I just wanted it to end like that.

this one will be longer I promise

Disclaimer- I do not own fruits basket I never have, I never will T-T.

Laurie ran away to the bathroom and closed the door, she looked in the mirrior, her blue eyes were outlined in red, her hair that she usually wore in a pony tail framed her face, the top part of her head wrapped in a red stained bandage.

She took a breath and braced her self on the bathroom counter.

After her body calmed down she walked out to the livingroom to find her Angel sitting on the green leather couch. Lauren walked up and wrapped her arms around Angel in a tight hug. "Its okay Angel.. whatever happened then is obviously not happening now" Angel hugged back. It felt good to be able to hug her only true friend so tight without worry.

"Everythings okay" Laurie repeated in Angels ear.

"what do you have to do to turn into this animal?" Laurie asked

" I have to embrace a member of the opposite sex, or it can happen when I'm stressed."

"Have you done either?"

"Yes" Angel said "Thats the problem.. I can't transform anymore"

--------

"Laurie. I want you to meet the rest of them" Amber said. Laurie gulped down a huge lump in her throat, she had only found out a few minutes ago, and a part from meeting her dad, her mom and one of her two half brothers she never met anyone more than that (well..except her cousin..obviously.. considering she had a huge crush on him).

"Are all of your relatives like this.. do they all turn into animals?" Laurie said looking at Angel.

"no" Angel said "only 13 others"

Laurie let out a long sigh 'maybe theres a chance kyo isn't one of them.. it would sure give me less of a chance if that was true' Laurie thought inside her mind quietly.

Laurie nodded, telling Angel that it was okay that she met the rest of them in small doses.

"Where would we start?" Laurie said, smiling.

"We can go visit my cousins and half brother.."

Lauries heart skipped a few beats.. she knew that one of her cousins happened to be kyo and there was a chance she'd get to see him.

"where do they live?" Laurie asked cheerfully

"out in the woods a ways away from here" Amber said, pulling on her shoes. "we're leaving now"

"Angel.. isn't it alittle-" She noticed that Angel was gonna take her wether she liked it or not so might as well think about it possitively.

Laurie ran to the bathroom to take off the bandage, she brushed her hair and put on her shoes going off to join her friend as she walked through the door.

---------

"how far away is this?"Laurie complained after walking for an hour through the woods.

"Just alittle futher" just as she said that they walked into a clearing where a nice sized house sat, a few holes were in the side. Most likely from something ramming into the side. Laurie looked at it with wide eyes "It sure is beautiful"

A girl stepped out and looked at the two passing girls. It was Tohru.

Laurie paniced "This is Honda's house!" Laurie bushed and hid behind a bush, Angel knew that if they had stumbled across hitlers house she would have reacted in a cool manner but Tohru in Lauries mind was much more.

"Tohru lives with them." Angel said coolly

"lives with who?" Laurie asked about to snap if she heard a certain name.

"Shigure, Yuki and "Angel saw the look on Lauries face and gulped the last name "Kyo" Laurie clenched her hands into fists and looked at her best friend, her eye twiched a bit "lucky" Thats all she said before she put on a big smile and shot in front of Tohru "Hi! Just coming to visit" Laurie squealed at Tohru. "This is Angel, Yuki's sister."

"Oh how nice. I didn't know he had a sister" Tohru said in a sweet voice

"We try to not to share bonds in school so I can avoid the fangirls" Angel said quietly.

Tohru showed them inside gingerly, showing them around like a proud housewife.

"Listen Tohru, I wanted Lauren to talk to my brother and my two cousins.. can you call them into the kitchen so we can speak quietly."

"Sure thing" Tohru said in a tone that lauren heard on a childs TV show once and never wanted to hear it again.

"That girl is way too nice"Laurie whispered to Angel "Its kinda creepy"

"Just go with it" Angel whispered back.

Laurie followed Angel into the kitchen and waited.. she walked around looking at everything, waiting for Angels family. Three boys walked in, two were her classmates, Yuki and Kyo and the third she had never met before. Laurie blushed at the site of kyo, getting a long mean glare from Angel.

"Laurie, you know Yuki and Kyo.. and the dark haired one is Shigure."

Shigure came up to Laurie, a strange look gleaming in his eyes. Laurie blushed harder "Hello." He said smiling "So I take it you're in high sch-" His last word was cut off by Yuki smacking him across the head. "sorry for my cousin's behavor" Yuki said.

Kyo stood at the back leaning against the wall like he didn't care.

Angel grabbed all three of them and pulled them to the side, "Listen.. she knows about the curse but theres a problem.."

everyone stood quietly as Angel explain

"Somethings going wrong with our transformations.. I know it." She said whispering so no one but them could hear.

She pulled Kyo's ear. "I'm sure there was something wrong with you.. spending the whole day as a cat cant be nomal for you.. its just a matter of time before the other part kicks in"

Kyo looks at her angerly and then gulped, he couldn't aford anything like that to happen.

"watch." Angel said pointing to Laurie. "hug her"

"Are you crazy?!"

"If I tell Laurie to attack shell do it herself.. its just easier this way." Angel smirked

"I'll do it" Yuki stepped forward

"Oh no you won't you damn rat" Kyo pushed him out of the way, and ran up to Laurie, grabbing her and embracing her from behind.. he waited for the 'poof' and the small tingles that usually ran down his spine from the transmutation... but it never came.

Laurie blushed wildly.

They all took turns hugging her, making Laurie unusually uncomforable.

"I have a stange feeling about this." Yuki said looking at Angel.

--------

Please review even if you hated it.

thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

disclaimer- blah blah blah.. you know I dont own it.

Laurie sat at the sohmas table... 'why now?' she asked herself, going into her own little world. 'why didn't Angel tell me before? I would have accepted it.' Laurie looked into her cup a clear brown tea swirled, she looked at it distastefully 'god I hate tea'. The dark haired girl thought to herself breaking from her usual thought process. She looked at Angel, she looked even more beautiful today as she laughed, Laurie loved to see her Angel laugh. There was something peaceful in the air and suddenly Laurie didn't mind. 'so what if things are going alittle fast and off' She smiled and set down the teacup.

"Angel.. I'll be right back.. Im gonna see if they have something else to drink" Laurie got up and stretched her knees, she didn't like how they had to sit on the floor to be at the table, unlike at her house where they had chairs. She walked to the kitchen.

Laurie's thoughts still swirled in her head, she saw how relaxed Angel was, but she still couldn't help but think selfishly about her. Laurie let out a sigh.

"wow.. they have absolutley nothing" Laurie sighed looking inside their fridge. She exited the kitchen looking down a long hallway and up the stairs, "I wonder where honda is' she thought. 'she wasn't down there having fun'. Laurie looked around corners trying to find Tohru. She found her in the upstairs bedroom folding clothes.

"Tohru?" Laurie said as she entered the room. "Why don't you come downstairs. I feel awfully uncomfortable being the only non-zodi-" Laurie stopped herself "I mean.." she tried to correct herself but it was too late.

"Its okay.. I know" Tohru said in a smiley way that made Laurie feel like scum 'why cant I be that way? why cant I be cool like that?'

"You- you're really lucky" Laurie said, the words creeped out quietly without laurie noticing. She smacked herself over the head in her mind.

Tohru blushed and began defending herself, her face twisted up... "No- I should never say that! I'm-" Almost as if she didn't want to say she was, laurie raised her eyebrow at Honda.

"Are you okay?" Laurie said looking at her puzzelingly "What are you crazy? I only said you were lucky."

Tohru looked down. Making Laurie feel bad, she shouldn't snap at her like that.

"You got to know didn't you?" Laurie said "I wish Angel had told me, I could have been more understanding..." Laurie said

"but right now I can sit back and pretend to know whats happening to my Angel!" Laurie felt her eyes swell with tears.

"And the way you act..so happy and cool about it, it makes me jealous because inside its twisting me up in knots." Laurie finished, and closed her eyes. "you're lucky Honda, and I can't stand it"

Tohru looked at the shirt she was folding before looking up at the other girl.

"It wasn't easy for me either, and I had to learn all the secrets.. I still learn new things, but I like it this way, and I make new friends because of it" She said, looking at Laurie.

"How can you act this way? It's so positive." Laurie said laughing.

there was a long silence between them for a moment.

"How did you react?" Laurie asked, sitting on the bed beside Tohru.

"They turned into animals.. how was I supposed to react?" Tohru smiled and continued folding the laundry.

"So its true?" She said laying her head in her hands

"yeah"

"even kyo?"

"yep" Tohru smiled

"what does he turn into? " Laurie asked

"A cat"

Laurie fainted and fell off the bed and onto the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

_"How did you react?" Laurie asked, sitting on the bed beside Tohru._

_"They turned into animals.. how was I supposed to react?" Tohru smiled and continued folding the laundry._

_"So its true?" She said laying her head in her hands_

_"yeah"_

_"even Kyo?"_

_"yep" Tohru smiled_

_"what does he turn into? " Laurie asked_

_"A cat"_

_Laurie fainted and fell off the bed and onto the floor._

---------

Laurie woke up, rubbing her temple. She was getting really tired of fainting. She had always been really weak as a child and now it was getting to her and now, of all times, to hear that her orange haired crush had the ability to turn into a cat. Wait.. The cat wasn't a member of the zodiac..

Never mind.

So when she woke, there was no one in the room. She wandered up, there was not a lot of light coming from the window, it must have been getting dark, and she could hear the sound of Tohru and Angel… and Yuki… talking, having a good time. She waited for the voice of Kyo to arrive, but it never did. She felt sneaky, carefully listening to Tohru's laugh fill the empty hallway. Laurie sat back down on the bed, looking at the ceiling, closing her eyes.

There came a sound..

A soft pattering sound…

From the ceiling?

Laurie stopped, her skin crawled disgustingly, she was kinda scared that someone was on the roof. She walked to the window, looking around, before backing away into the slightly dark room.

Suddenly someone came through the window plowing into Laurie, pushing her onto the cold hardwood floor. Laurie almost screamed, but the pain in her chest stopped her from that. When she looked up, she saw the figure of Kyo.

Laurie felt embarrassed, if this were a movie, Kyo would help her up, say he was sorry, and then they'd kiss and eventually marry and have lots of small Sohma babies…

This was not a movie.

"Why are you in my room?" Kyo asked, he sound surprised and slightly angry.

"I- I don't know." Laurie said. Her heart kept beating too fast to ignore it. She had been in Kyo's room the whole time?

"Why were you on the roof?" Laurie asked… defensively. She stood up and glared at Kyo angrily. 'How dare he plow into me and then question me, no matter how cute, no person gets away with this' somehow she figured that Tohru never talked like this because Kyo was taken a back with Laurie's voice.

"I just can't stand being in the front room with Tohru, and that Yuki." He put extra emphasis on the "Yuki"

Laurie calmed down just a bit and let her feathers become un-ruffled. After all, how long can you stay mad at a person like this.

"Do you have a problem with Yuki?" Laurie asked

"No.. there's no problem, except he's a dirty fucking rat." Kyo said. Going back to lean against a wall. Laurie felt like she wasn't doing a very good job here.

Kyo was this distant rock of a person, Laurie knew from the looks that he was in love, or at least he cared for Tohru and he didn't even know of Laurie's affection, so his attitude would make complete sense. But in a girls mind, it never seems that simple.

Laurie decide to walk away from the cat, and walk down the hall to the good times happening downstairs.


	7. Chapter 7

Downstairs, everyone was talking and having a good time. Angel was telling Yuki about high school and about her friendship with Laurie. They were laughing at some of the stories of Laurie's.. stupider moments. And it made her blush just a bit.

Laurie walked over and wrapped her arms around Angel in a tight hug. Laurie joined in the conversation, talking about her own stupidity.

-------

When nighttime came, angel was said to sleep in Yuki's room, and Laurie was to spend the night with Tohru. Which she didn't mind as much as she thought she would. Tohru still made her uneasy with her optimism

"Why does Kyo hate Yuki so much?" Laurie asked her bed-mate when they were getting dressed. Laurie pulled off her school shirt and Tohru handed her a nightgown to replace it.

"Well… you see… the cat isn't part of the zodiac." Tohru started.

"Yes, I knew that" Laurie replied. She had thought of it earlier but had dismissed the idea.

"There's this old story about a great party to decide the placement of the zodiac and how the rat tricked the cat into not coming, so the cat never became a member. Ever since that day the cat never forgave the rat."

"Oh.." Laurie said with a pause "Did that really happen?"

"I'm not sure, but Kyo and Yuki are always fighting, and Kyo keeps saying that…"

The girl paused for a second and shrugged. Tohru had never had to explain the story to anyone.

"He says that if he wins in a fight against Yuki… he'll become a member of the zodiac."

It seemed as if she was contemplating something. Not that Laurie was doing much better in the situation.

"I think they're getting along better lately though." Tohru said with a soft smile.

"That's because they're around you." Laurie scoffed under her breath. "They both like you, don't they?"

Tohru blushed wildly. It was as though she never had this questioning come up. "I-I'm not sure."

That's a yes.

"You can tell they both do" Laurie said. "But in the end… I mean.. who would you choose?"

"I could never choose. They're both my friends." She said softy, looking at her hands.

The girls looked at one another. Laurie felt suddenly closer to her, even if she didn't know much about her.

"I- I think I really like Yuki, but I think Kyo needs my help… you know."

"I think things will turn out just fine." Laurie said with a smile.

------

In the morning, everything was calm, Laurie didn't want to wake up, it was still early but her body never let her sleep in past seven it seemed, so her put her feel on the cold floor and walked into the front room.

She was groggy from sleep so she walked into the kitchen, she was alone again. She always seemed to be the one that ended up alone. She leaned against the counter and closed her eyes. Looking around the house, there wasn't much to it, not a lot of decoration, not a lot of color, but outside was beautiful.

It was so bright, so happy outside that Laurie could spend all of her time out there. When she walked out, the sun wasn't too high yet, but it was light. She stopped to look at the roof, where Kyo must have been the day before. There was no Kyo, just a roof.

Laurie found herself climbing up to the roof with a lot of difficulty, when she got up she sat with her chest to her knees in silence looking at the rest of the world beneath her.

She heard something downstairs, a small fumbling, but for the first time she didn't care to listen. She just stare out into the distance..

"Laurie?" She heard someone calling for her.


End file.
